Wild Thunder (Redone)
by Sunhawk1
Summary: Alright... this is the big rehaul of the story; it starts at the beginning of Ranma's training journey, and will include a detailed story of Ranma and Makoto's first meeting, and so on. No Makoto until later chapters, though. See the author's note for d


Wild Thunder  
(Ranma 1/2 and (much later) Sailor Moon)  
by Shea McIntee  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own Ranma 1/2, and the   
same goes for Sailor Moon. Sigh... and yet I still spend my time   
writing these things... must be crazy...  
  
Prologue  
  
Genma waited at the end of the walk leading to the house that he'd   
lived in for a long while now, ever since his marriage to Nodoka   
seven years past. They had been very much in love at the time, or   
so they thought.  
  
Since then, they hadn't actually fallen 'out' of love, so much as   
they had realized that 'love' took hard work to create. And then,   
they had had Ranma. Genma smiled inside as he thought of his son.   
Already he could see the potential shining through the boy, just   
waiting for the right training to polish him. To do that, however,   
he felt that Ranma must be taken away from home, to learn to   
survive and to become harder, instead of weak with affection being   
lavished on him by his mother.  
  
Many might note that Genma was not, on the whole, an entirely   
intelligent being. In fact, a few may go so far as to say that   
he's a total idiot... and that that's an insult to the average   
idiot. The truth is, is that Genma is not really that   
unintelligent... just foolish. And greedy. And overconfident in   
any decision he makes. And a number of other faults, small and   
large. Nobody's perfect, however, and Genma most definitely   
wasn't. On the other hand, he was smart enough to discover and   
create two schools of his own, the Umi-sen-ken (sea of a thousand   
fists) and the Yama-sen-ken (mountain of a thousand fists).  
  
And so, Genma stood waiting for his son to finish hugging his   
mother goodbye, and growing somewhat impatient. However, he felt   
that he owed Nodoka this much before taking her son away for most   
of his childhood.  
  
Another note would be that Genma, typically, is both insensitive   
and callous. However, there is only so much cruelty that Genma   
would inflict, and it would be doubtful that he would actually wish   
to harm someone that he cared about, such as his son or his wife.   
Unless, of course, he believed (foolishly, perhaps, but sincerely)   
that it was 'for their own good.' Or if it kept him fed. One must   
look out for number one, after all.  
  
He watched his son, already showing the balance and musculature of   
a real warrior, run down the path to him, a pack already placed on   
his back, waving to a tearful mother watching him go. At last...   
now to start his real training, and create a true heir to the   
Saotome School of Martial Arts. That was his true dream... not to   
retire, or to become world-famous. In his more candid moments, he   
knew that he was now as good as he'd ever be, coming to the Art   
relatively later in life (as a teenager), and he had determined   
that his son would one day surpass him. Thus, his dream was no   
longer to become the best, but to train the best. In a sense, he   
saw himself in his son, if he had had a teacher at that age. How   
lucky the boy was, to have his father train him himself for years!  
  
With that, he patted the boy somewhat fondly on the head, and, with   
a single look backwards, set a quick pace for the far-off city   
limits. He already had several ideas for things for Ranma to do.  
  
Behind him, Nodoka stood and waved to her departing son. She sighed   
as they disappeared in the distance, fingering a piece of paper that   
Genma had given to her last night.  
  
They had argued over this proposed training trip. Both had been   
adamant: Genma was sure that Ranma needed to be trained out in the   
world, and Nodoka that her son needed his mother. Eventually, she   
had expressed her doubt that Genma would be able to raise Ranma as a   
good man, and Genma (very rashly, she thought), had fervently offered   
to commit seppuku if he failed to make Ranma a "man among men."   
Started, she had paused for a moment, and Genma had taken it as   
assent.  
  
She sighed again and gave a small smile. Her husband had always been   
one for dramatics, so she let him convince her that, yes, he could do   
it. She didn't want, or need, the contract, but she accepted it   
anyway. She would hardly actually carry it out, though. Oh, perhaps   
if she felt that Genma did something horrible to her son she'd   
threaten to use it, but she most definitely wouldn't hold him to it.   
At least, as long as her son came back in one piece.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: This one is short (for this story), but it IS a   
prologue: meant to introduce the story and get people familiar with   
the main players. Genma is different here: after all, this is ten   
years ago. Same with Nodoka. Most of the upcoming chapters (with the   
exception of the ones with Makoto in them) could be considered common   
background for most of my fics, if you really care.  
Note that this is a massive rewrite of the original "Wild Thunder"   
idea, which was structured around a Makoto/Ranam crossover. Since this   
has been done before (several times, and quite well, actually), I   
decided that this needed a unique angle, and thus this whole thing.   
Part of the unique-ness will be, hopefully, a full recounting of their   
first meeting (which few of the Makoto/Ranma fics already out there   
even mention), and all the things that led up to them developing feelings   
for each other, and their premature parting... so consider this a   
"pre-Wild Thunder" section. After this, I'll set into the original idea   
and all. I hope you enjoy... deus_ex_mach42@hotmail.com for   
comments/criticisms. BTW, if you find a problem with grammer (I've had   
two or three such comments), be specific when mentioning them to me.   
I've been told by my various english teachers that I'm quite good with   
grammer, so if you think I've made a mistake, for the kamis' sake,   
tell me, and IN DETAIL!!  
Shea McIntee  
  
PS: Is it me, or does ff.net have a problem with brackets (these: '',   
or, if they didn't show, the angular ones right above ',' and '.')? I've   
had a couple chapters of stories where much 'action' text (*wham!* and   
similar) or telepathic conversation is missing, because it's included   
in them. 


End file.
